


Sugar Sweet

by Dayun



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Crack Treated Seriously, Dowoon and YoungK are the Wonpil protection squad, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, there's mentions of stalking in this though, this is mostly crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: Jae had been mostly joking when he told Sungjin to get himself a sugar baby back then. So to say that Jae is surprised when the other enters with a boy who just screams twink and student loans in tow, would be an understatement.





	Sugar Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I will never get over Sungjin's hair during the 'I like you' promotions and that I know nothing about sugar babies and sugar daddies or how they work.

“You should get yourself a sugar baby.”

Not having expected those words even in his wildest fantasies and dearly wishing that he had misheard the elder, Sungjin only blinks at Jaehyung with a deadpan expression. In turn Jaehyung continues lounging in his office chair like he didn’t just say those words and grins at Sungjin.

“What? You’re the one always complaining about all the money you have but don’t know how to spend,” Jaehyung reminds the other.

It’s true what Jaehyung is saying. As the CFO of a rather large and successful publishing firm, Sungjin makes a lot in a year. But his hobbies are rather simple; fitting to his job he likes to read a lot and next to that he likes to cook and eat, and while food can cost a big amount, it does not so much that it would effect his income in any way. So the money he makes mostly ends up piling up in his bank account. Additionally he doesn’t have a large family or a partner he can spend the money on. He isn’t particularly fond of extreme luxuries either, and he already gives a lot of his money away to charities. Still, most times he feels like all the cash is lost on him.

He had already voiced his complaints to his friends (the few that he has) various times, and it’s one of those days again when Jaehyung gives the ridiculous advice. The elder is here to spend his lunch break with him to – in his words – give Sungjin’s lonely behind some company. Jaehyung is one of their top selling authors and has been friends with Sungjin since college years. Sometimes Sungjin wishes though he had never allowed the other to sit next to him in that one English literature lecture so many years back, especially in moments like now.

“You already donate a lot, and a sugar baby is just another kind of charity, right?” Jaehyung tries to convince him with a shrug as Sungjin continues to look at him incredulously. “And I mean, it could also bring some more benefits with it, you know?”

After those words Jaehyung wiggles his eyebrows like there’s some kind of underlying message he’s supposed to get, but Sungjin really doesn’t.

“What he means is that you need to get laid,” Jaebum, the actual CEO of this company who Sungjin knows has a lot more things to do than annoy him on his lunch break, pipes up from his seat next to Jaehyung in Sungjin’s spacious office. 

At those words Sungjin splutter, putting his coffee back onto his desk in horror before he ends up choking on it.

“Don’t you have better things to do than worrying over my sex life?” He turns those words particularly towards Jaebum, aware that he had sent the other a stack of documents he needed to look at just this morning. And Jaebum has the audacity to avoid eye contact as he takes a sip of his own coffee.

“Come on Sungjin, we were just kidding with the sugar baby thing,” Jaehyung placates him, but his grin stays on his face nonetheless. “We just want you to get out more. I mean, when was your last date even?”

“I’m not kidding though,” Jaebum suddenly interrupts the other, having the courage to look at Sungjin again now that the topic has drifted away from his responsibilities. “A sugar baby could do you really good. Just look at Jinyoung and me, we’re extremely happy together.”

Sungjin thinks back to the meeting yesterday where he had done the mistake of looking at Jaebum’s phone screen only to see the other going through pictures of his boyfriend in rather… compromising clothes. Honestly, Sungjin had never wanted to know what his friend and colleague is into and now he wishes he could somehow erase his memories.

“Oh, believe me, I’ve seen enough of how happy Jinyoung makes you.” Sungjin says wearily and Jaebum has the galls to grin, not even the least bit ashamed of his deeds. Jinyoung must be a saint to keep up with Jaebum. But then again, judging from what Sungjin had witnessed, he knows that the college student is everything but.

“We all have seen enough,” Jaehyung adds bitterly as repressed memories surface of the one time he came too early for a meeting and entered the CEO’s office without knocking. He shudders but then quickly turns back to Sungjin.

“Jaebum’s voyeuristic streak aside,” Jaebum doesn’t even deny the elder’s words as he drinks his coffee, “You’re, what – 34 years old? And you have that big penthouse all for yourself, not even a cat or dog or anything. And all that work has made you pent up, you should release some of that stress.”

At the mention of cats Jaebum immediately looks up from his cup, and Sungjin doesn’t know what will be worse – Jaehyung talking about his sex life (or rather lack there of) or Jaebum talking about his cats.

Luckily he’s saved from both though when a knock sounds on his door followed by Nayeon, Jaebum’s secretary, entering. She bows and greets them all politely before turning a sharp glare Jaebum’s way, who immediately shrinks into his seat.

“Mr. Im, are the documents for your one pm appointment signed yet? I’m sure you haven’t forgotten.” She asks with a strained smile as Jaebum sips his coffee nervously, betraying that he indeed forgot. In that moment Sungjin notes that Nayeon must be the true saint here for keeping up with Jaebum.

To save his friend from the wrath of his secretary, Jaehyung stands up with a cough as he gathers his empty lunchbox. “Well, I should be on my way now as well, those novels don’t write themselves after all.”

Then he turns to give Sungjin one last pointed look. “My words from before still stand though. A personal assistant might do you good as well, just think about it.”

He leaves the office with a wave and Sungjin belatedly realizes that the elder didn’t pay him back for his food – well, not like it matters anyway.

Jaebum downs the last of his coffee and throws the empty paper cup into Sungjin’s bin before also standing up and righting the lapels of his suit.

“Well, duty calls again, but before that-“ he steps closer and slides a slip of paper over Sungjin’s desk towards him. “I can only recommend it.”

He gives a wink before turning to also leave, shrinking lightly under Nayeon’s glare. Sungjin picks up the paper warily and eyes the words written on it. He suppresses a groan when he sees the address to what is unmistakably a sugar baby website written on the slip of paper.

* * *

That evening Sungjin lies restlessly in his bed, tossing and turning but not being able to fall asleep like he usually directly does after a long day of work. With a sigh he sits up and turns on his bedside lamp. He frowns and rubs his face tiredly before taking a look at his room. Somehow his bedroom seems larger and emptier than usual, and the cold empty side of his large bed doesn’t help much.

He thinks back to the talk he had with Jaebum and Jaehyung at lunch today and contemplates. Like Jaehyung said, a sugar baby is just another kind of charity, right? Maybe he can help someone who really needs the money and simultaneously meet new people that aren’t his two annoying friends. After all it doesn’t have to be sexual or anything like that; just helping another person out.

He hesitates slightly before he finally takes his laptop from his nightstand. He opens it and types in the address he has memorized from how often he had glimpsed throughout the day at the slip of paper Jaebum had given him.

Immediately an elegant but still rather corny looking website pops up and Sungjin snorts at the description on the main page. The ‘sign up now’ button stands large in the middle of the homepage and Sungjin clicks on it, spending a few minutes filling in his information and verifying his identity.

He pauses for a brief moment before he just throws all precaution out the window and clicks the last button, signing himself up as a sugar daddy.

Before he can regret his choices, the website already leads him to a list of profiles of what seem to be sugar babies looking for a - Sungjin cringes - sugar daddy.

They seems to be sorted by how much money they expect to be spend on them and Sungjin feels like some perverted john. It gets only worse when he sees all the lascivious photos they chosen as profile pictures and Sungjin almost backpedals. But then he stops when an account that actually seems to be wearing something in their icon catches his eye.

He clicks onto the profile curiously and has to blink when the biggest pair of doe eyes he has ever seen pop up to look back at him.

The boy is looking up at the camera with crossed eyes, his lips forming a small smile, and wearing a beige sweater with a v-cut that makes his figure seem smaller and more delicate. Warmth starts to pool in his abdomen and Sungjin has to shake himself out of a stupor, reminding himself that his interest is purely platonic.

So he reads through the profile of the boy, noting that his name is Kim Wonpil, twenty years old, and that he’s currently studying at the Seoul Academy of Arts. Apparently he’s there through a scholarship for his piano skills, leading Sungjin’s interest to peak even more.

Further in his bio it reads that he collects action figures and likes all kinds of sweets. Additionally he doesn’t like to watch horror movies but enjoys long walks along the Han-river at night. There are emojis of a pink bunny scattered through his description and Sungjin is loath to admit how endearing it is.

When he clicks through the rest of the pictures that Wonpil has added to his profile, Sungjin is pleasantly surprised (not disappointed, nope, not at all) that none of them are sexual in any way. Instead they show the younger sitting at a grand piano, or laughing at the camera while he sits in what seems to be a café. There’s also one of him posing next to a papercut out of some superhero and Sungjin smiles lightly at his lively expression.

Sungjin clicks through some other random profiles to compare them and is slightly confused when he notes that unlike the others, Wonpil doesn’t mention anything about what he would expect from his – Sungjin coughs – sponsor, or what kind of gifts he prefers. The younger only mentions what he likes to do on dates (meeting at a café and then taking a walk along the Han-River, just getting to know each other); all in all it’s just like a regular profile. But that doesn’t deter Sungjin at all, it actually makes him feel more comfortable and less like he’s objectifying another person.

So taking a deep breath, Sungjin steels himself and clicks onto the heart button to notify the other that he has taken an interest in him. Wiping his sweaty palms on the sheets, Sungjin tries to calm his nervously beating heart and closes his laptop again. He turns the light off and lies back down, looking up at the ceiling. Now all he can do is wait and see if Wonpil will match him back and message him.

* * *

His phone blinks and Wonpil frowns when he sees that his ex-boyfriend has sent him another message demanding they meet up. He sighs and puts his phone away again.

It’s been three months already since he broke it off and Wooyoung still keeps texting him, seemingly not having accepted the end of their short lived relationship. They had been dating for only two months until Wonpil realized how unhappy he was. The elder man was too different from him and always expected too much while giving back too little. Additionally Wooyoung was rather forceful and jealous, and while Wonpil had found it attractive at the beginning, it ended up being too much to handle for Wonpil’s sensitive personality.

His romantic life has been, to say the least, rather disappointing. In high school Wonpil had only ever had crushes that he was always too shy to act on. And now in university it feels like he even barely has the time to meet up with his friends, not to mention dates. The people he does manage to meet for a date often only show interest in something without any strings attached, but Wonpil is just not that kind of person. He’s always been more on the romantic side, scribbling song texts about love at first sight in his notes or watching romance dramas in his free time.

His longest relationship so far had been Wooyoung, and that has to say a lot. Maybe he just expects too much? Or maybe he’s still too childish.

A giggle reaches his ears and Wonpil looks up to see Jinyoung smiling down at his own phone from where he’s sitting opposite Wonpil in the café. The whiskers by his eyes are showing as he smiles brightly and Wonpil is sure that the other must be texting his boyfriend Jaebum again.

The two have been dating for five months now and seem utterly content with each other. From Jinyoung’s stories Jaebum seems rather bull-headed while Jinyoung himself is extremely petty, yet they fit perfectly together. Jaebum often comes to pick Jinyoung up in a fancy car, a bouquet of flowers always ready in his arms, to take him out for dinner or a trip somewhere. Jaebum practically showers Jinyoung in gifts or other luxuries, the elder must be really whipped for his friend.

At first Wonpil had been confused where the two met since there’s a ten years age-gap between them and their social circles also didn’t seem to collide in any way. But then Jinyoung told him that he and Jaebum connected through a dating website. Strangely enough Jinyoung had avoided eye contact while telling him that and then proceeded to tell him to stay pure.

Wonpil watches Jinyoung text his boyfriend happily and can’t help but wish to have the same romance as him. So he straightens up in his seat and calls out to the taller.

“Jinyoungie,” he manages to get the other’s attention and continues on his quest. “Can you give me the website where you met Jaebum? I also want to meet someone.”

Next to him at the table Jackson spits out his tea and Wonpil is sure that Jinyoung would have given the Chinese male a disgusted look like usual, but he was too busy staring at Wonpil with wide eyes to do that.

“Wonpil, are you aware what kind of relationship Jaebum and I have?” Jinyoung asks him incredulously while Jackson tries to get his breathing right again.

Wonpil tilts his head questioningly at that. “A happy one?”

He is momentarily distracted and worried about the wheezing sounds Jackson makes, but when he seems to be fine Wonpil turns back to Jinyoung. The taller opens his mouth to say something, but before he can do so, the ring-tone of Wonpil’s phone interrupts him.

They all look down to see a familiar face lighting up the screen, the caller ID ‘Wooyoung’ beneath the picture. Jinyoung and Jackson both frown when Wonpil lets out a worried sigh.

“You’re still talking to him?” Jinyoung asks him and Wonpil shakes his head.

“He’s been texting me because he wants to talk. This is the first time that he has called me though.” He explains while worrying his bottom-lip.

“You should block him, he was a total asshat to you,” Jackson says before taking a sip of his tea. Jinyoung nods in agreement to the other’s words and Wonpil bites his lips.

“I know, this is why I want to meet the right person this time,” Wonpil says before turning a shy smile towards his best friend. “I want to have something like you and Jaebum have, something sweet.”

At those words Jackson starts to cackle. “Oh, they certainly have something sweet. You could say they’re almost like… sugar.” He winks at Wonpil before groaning in pain when Jinyoung kicks his shin viciously.

Wonpil can only nod in agreement with the elder’s words though. “Exactly, I want someone to baby me like that, too!”

Opposite him Jinyoung chokes on his coffee and Jackson breaks out into laughter, even as Jinyoung raises his fist threateningly at him. Wonpil squints at them, suspicious if there’s some ongoing joke he’s not let in on.

When the two seem to have calmed down again, Jinyoung turns back to him with a serious gaze and Wonpil automatically sits up straighter.

“Listen Wonpillie, I’m glad you’re happy for Jaebum and me, but I don’t think-“

Just then the screen of Wonpil’s phone lights up with another message from Wooyoung and Jinyoung stops. He goes quiet for a second before he suddenly takes out his notebook and quickly scribbles something into it. Then he rips out the page and hands it to Wonpil with a wide smile as he gathers his bag.

“That’s the dating-website I used,” Jinyoung tells him cheerily before pulling Jackson up violently by the arm. “We gotta get to practice now, see you later Wonpil!”

“Wait-wah-seriously?” Jackson stutters in disbelief but Jinyoung ignores his protests and continues to drag him out of the coffee shop rather forcefully while waving sweetly towards Wonpil.

Wonpil can only blink after them as they leave the café, but then writes off his friends’ weird behaviour to their usual antics. He turns around and looks down at the slip of paper lying before him on the table. The address to the website written on it in Jinyoung’s neat handwriting looks back at him.

Then he takes out his laptop from his bag and sets it onto the table, turning it on and immediately opening the browser to type in the website.

He grins at the title _Sugar-Links_ , they must really be planning to build sweet relationships. Excitement coursing through him, Wonpil clicks onto the ‘sign up now’ button in the middle of the homepage. He blinks at the screen in confusion though when it loads a page that simply asks him _‘Baby or Daddy?’_

It must be some kind of personality test where they sort your character by the choices you make, Wonpil thinks. He knows those, he’s done a few of them with his little brother. Smile back on his face, Wonpil contemplates which to choose. Kids are always sweet, right?

So without hesitation he clicks onto the ‘ _Baby_ ’ button.

To his surprise though the next page isn’t another question but just general information he needs to fill out about himself like he had expected to find at the beginning. A bit confused but not bothered by it, Wonpil just shrugs and continues to fill out his information.

He is once again slightly confused though when there are questions like what kind of income he expects and what kind of gifts he prefers. Thinking that they’re asking about what kind of income he would like to make later, Wonpil just types in a number that can pay off all his student loans. As for the presents it must be a reference for his future partner, so he types in that he’s always happy about pastries or chicken.

There are some more weirdly specific questions, but Wonpil continues to write them off. After all the more details he gives, the more a fitting partner will match him, right?

Adding a few cute rabbit stickers to finish off his profile, he chooses a few photos of himself that he finds describe him well. And with a last click, he has finished filling everything out and verified his identity.

Biting his lips to contain his excited smile, he watches the website load before a new page pops up. There are various profiles listed and he’s excited to note that it must be people fitting to what he had filled in about his preferences.

His smile quickly falters again though when he scrolls through them and sees that they all look like they’re at least double his age, if not double the age of his father. Seriously, there are more men without hair than there are with, and those that do have hair are all greying at their temples.

He clicks onto one of the profiles experimentally and cringes inwardly when he sees that the man keeps on bragging about his wealth and possessions in his bio. He reads through some more profiles and is disappointed to note that they keep doing the same. Maybe they mean well when they describe how much they’re willing to spend for their partner, but they do it in such a sleazy way, Wonpil is honestly turned off. He’s even more horrified when he reads that one of them is married with grown kids already, but is apparently looking for something on the side.

Disappointed, Wonpil wonders if he clicked or filled something out wrong. So with a sigh, he closes his laptop and puts it away again.

* * *

Days later he’s sitting in the café once more, his senior and friend from his hometown Younghyun sitting opposite him. Younghyun currently works at the café Wonpil so often frequents in-between lectures and likes to sit down and talk with Wonpil during his breaks if the younger is there.

Younghyun is talking about how he might look for a new job, now that he has his finished business degree. “I also already have experience in management already, so I should be able to get a better paying job than this.” He tells Wonpil who listens intently.

On the table his phone blinks with a new notification and Wonpil checks it curiously. It’s a message from the dating website Jinyoung had given him, informing him that a person has taken interest in him.

Honestly, Wonpil had almost all forgotten about the website. He had gotten a few notifications over the past few days that people would like to message him, but one look at their profiles and he had promptly denied them. Out of curiosity he clicks onto the person – a Park Sungjin – mentioned in the notification and is pleasantly surprised when his profile pops up to show a handsome man with brown, slightly wavy hair smiling amicably back at him.

Apparently Park Sungjin works at a publishing firm and likes to read as much as he likes to eat. Wonpil is even more pleasantly surprised when the elder doesn’t brag about his wealth like all the other men had done. He’s actually rather charmed when he reads about how Sungjin used to play the guitar and sing in a choir in his youth. By the time he starts going through the man’s pictures, Wonpil is pretty much swooning in his seat.

He balks a bit though when he notices that Sungjin is fourteen years older than him. Is the age-gap too much? Will they even find a topic to talk about? Jinyoung and Jaebum seem to manage, but Jinyoung has always been rather mature and the couple has a lot in common. Then again, they’re both adults and Wonpil’s already in his twenties. Additionally it’s not like Sungjin is super old, he’s still pretty young (especially on that website), and seems nice enough.

“-It’s not like I don’t like working here, but this is just a part-time job after all, and I- wait, Wonpil, are you listening?” Younghyun asks him incredulously and Wonpil blinks up from his phone, biting his lips sheepishly in answer.

“Ah, young people these days,” Younghyun complains playfully even though he’s just seven years older than Wonpil. “But I have been ranting, haven’t I? Sorry for boring you.”

But Wonpil quickly shakes his head in denial. “You weren’t boring me, hyung. I just got distracted…”

He glances down at his phone and Younghyun doesn’t miss the motion, grinning when he sees the pink hue tinting Wonpil’s cheeks.

“Now you gotta tell me what you were looking at. Did you meet someone?” The elder asks mischievously.

Wonpil bites his lips, slightly embarrassed at having been caught, by Younghyun no less who will surely tease him to hell and back. Unsure how much he’s willing to reveal when he hasn’t even exchanged messages with Sungjin yet, Wonpil opts to only show Younghyun a photo of the man.

Younghyun takes his phone eagerly when Wonpil holds it out for him. Wonpil chose a photo of a rather aesthetic shot of Sungjin going through some documents by what seems to be an office window. His sleeves were rolled up, showing off the veins on his under-arm, and his brown hair was combed back, a few strands falling into his face in waves. Younghyun lets out a low whistle when he sees the picture.

“Damn, Wonpillie, where did you catch that?” He asks with a bright grin as he hands Wonpil his phone back, causing the younger to bite his lips shyly.

“I asked Jinyoung for the website he met his boyfriend on, thinking I might give it a try,” he tells the other in a small voice. “We haven’t talked yet though, we’ve only matched.”

At that Younghyun pauses and frowns. Wasn’t there something special to Jinyoung’s relationship he had noticed? He tries to rack his brain about it, but it just won’t come to him, so he just shrugs it off in favour of teasing the younger.

“He seems rather mature and calm, just your type, right?” He asks teasingly, causing Wonpil to duck his head with a smile.

“That’s what worries me though,” Wonpil tells him, biting his bottom-lip. “He’s older than me and judging from his profile really mature. I’m worried we won’t be able to connect.”

Warning bells go off in Younghyun’s head when he hears the younger say that the man is older, something reminding him once again about Jinyoung’s relationship. He’s shaken out of it though when Wonpil starts talking again.

“After the Wooyoung debacle, I really want to meet someone who will understand me,” Wonpil says softly, and Younghyun gives him a reassuring smile.

“I’m sure you’ll get along great, Wonpil.” Younghyun tells the younger to assure him. Once you get to know him everyone becomes weak for one Kim Wonpil, and Younghyun is talking from personal experience here.

Finally smiling brightly again, Wonpil nods his head eagerly, taking a new surge of confidence. “Then I will text him later. Thank you, hyung!”

In turn Younghyun just ruffles the smaller’s hair playfully. A glance at the clock though tells him that his break ends soon and he tells Wonpil just as much.

“Ah, I should also get to class now.” Wonpil notices as he also looks at the time. “See you later, Younghyunie-hyung! And greet Dowoonie from me if he comes in later!”

He stands up and waves cutely at Younghyun before walking out of the coffee shop. Younghyun chuckles after him when Wonpil continues waving from outside behind the front windows until he’s fully out of sight.

Still smiling and in a good mood, Younghyun stands up and rights the chairs at the tables around him. But when he glances down he notices a slip of paper lying on the ground. Curiously, he picks it up to check if it’s something important someone lost or if it’s just garbage.

A snort leaves his mouth when he sees the address to what he knows is a sugar baby website written on it. Labelling it as garbage after all, Younghyun disposes of the paper in the bin and scoffs in judgement at whoever it had come from.

Seriously, people these days. Why can’t everybody just be as diligent and pure as Wonpil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha I'm sorry for the bad chapter, I hope it was at least somewhat entertaining.  
> I should be doing so many other thing, but instead I wrote this orz  
> Honestly, I have no idea where I'm going with this story myself.
> 
> Please tell me if you like the story until now and if I managed to be at least a bit funny!!!


End file.
